Help:FAQ and Rules
RULES Wolves of the Beyond Wiki is sworn with the duty to provide you with descriptive, truthful knowledge of the Wolves of the Beyond series. These are our rules, which users must follow in order of keeping editing, chatting and other ares of the Wiki spam-free and "healthy". Roleplay and Fanon ---- WotB Wiki doesn't allow personal packs and characters on articles, as it is feeding false info and spamming the article in a way. Personal characters and packs may only be stored in the Userpage or a blog. *'Personal Characters' - May not be stored through articles and/or blog. Personal characters should be stored on a section in your user page to describe your character. You are responsible for keeping track of which character of yours is in what roleplay. Your character must not have any sort of special powers/abilities that stray from what the books have or cause them to be superior than any other character. You must keep them as lore friendly as possible. *''' Fun and Games board - Is where roleplaying will be held in order to keep the wiki free of clutter, and away from articles. All roleplays must be related to the books in some way, whether the setting be in the past, present, or future. *'''Role Play - Roleplaying must be kept SFW, and free of swearing, you must use proper grammar and if you don't know how to spell something, Google is your friend. Any non-roleplay text must be in (parentheses). Ex: (I have to go now, bye!). Be kind to your fellow roleplayers, don't do harrass or do something to their character without their consent first, and always message somebody if you have an idea for a story involving somebody else's character. Spam and Immature Behavior ---- Our goal is to have a Wiki that provides knowledge and friendly behavior, behaved users and articles with correct info. Inappropriate words, actions, etc. will all result in the user of IP address or user being warned or blocked. *'Threatening' is not allowed at the WotB Wiki. Threatening at another user, or the Wiki, will result in a block, and the block its length determined to the severity of the matter. *'Spamming' is never allowed. It will result in the IP or warning and/or block. *'Cussing/Swearing' is not permitted. It is rude and the user or IP address or user will be warned and/or blocked. This action is forbidden to use in Chat, editing, commenting, blogging or messaging another user. Fan Art ---- WotB Wiki has a page where you may post your art, but if taking it from another site, please post the original artist and website. Grammar ---- Wolves of the beyond Wiki is not here to teach you about grammar and spelling. We expect you to know by now about the spelling and grammar. A couple of errors are okay, but please try to use proper grammar, otherwise the readers cannot read what you're trying to say and the edit may be undone. *Always use CAPS when beginning a name, sentence or location. *Please be sure to read over what you read before publishing, and make sure it's error-free. *Do not cuss, spam or threaten while editing. *If you need help spelling a word, please look it up. 'Chat' Chat is a place for users to come together and discuss different topics of all sorts. *Using CAPS is allowed in CHAT ONLY, but try and refrain from using it with everything you say. *No threatening or harassing other users. *Please do not advertise your website or Wiki in chat unless given permission. *Chat speak is allowed. (ex: gtg, brb, lol) *Do not spam emojis or post nsfw/controversial links Always try your best to follow the Rules, as disobeying will get you banned for a certain amount of time, depending on the severity and subject. STAFF Hi, Wikians. I've decided to list all of our main staff and their ranks. This should make it easier to know what their rank is. Main Staff: If you want to get rid of a rank, just post that in the comments. 'Head Admin~' *'Night' 'Bureaucrats~' *'Night' 'Admins~' *'XUbiguitousx' 'Rollbacks~' *''Position OPEN'' 'Chat Moderators' *''Position OPEN'' Absence and Ranks ---- If a user is gone for a certain amount of time, their rank will be taken. For an admin, it would be six months, and chat mods and rollbacks, three months. For new Users ---- Welcome to the Wolves of the Beyond Wiki'.'' We appreciate you for joining us. If you need any help or assistance with anything, these are who you can contact.'''